Guilty Consciences
by BabySerenity
Summary: Mamoru was hiding something, keeping something hidden until that morning, and finally usagi is free to find her true soul mate, Usagi/???, R&R!


~Guilty Consciences~  
  
~*posted again cuz of mistakes*~  
  
bs-chan: Hey all! Its babyserenity again! What!? You mean u don't want to hear from me!?!?!?? I feel hated!  
  
Hotaru: *rolls eyes* of course they do! You start so many things, im starting to think youre not goin to finish a lot of um!  
  
Usagi: so, she will eventually!  
  
Bs-chan: *grins* thanks usa....  
  
Usagi: no problem bs-chan! *biiiiiig smile*  
  
*sweatdrops*  
  
M Trunks: This story is very different than others!  
  
Squall: whatever...(translation: it IS a SM/GW fic, don't be fooled, but its also a song fic!)  
  
C Trunks: plz don't just leave cuz it's a song fic...and theres going to be a couple! Usagi/???? vote!  
  
Duo: it's really a story, its going to have a full plot with it too, basically a crossover song fic, with lots of different songs and chapters.  
  
Hotaru: the first chapter is what happened between usagi and mamoru!  
  
Usagi: later chapters will show the gundam boys, so don't you worry!  
  
Bs-chan: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
  
Squall: whatever...(translation: Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks)  
  
~*....*~ r the song  
  
normal is what's going on in the story  
  
~~~^~~~ The Thunder Rolls  
  
~*Three thirty in the morning  
  
Not a soul insight*~  
  
The dark shadow slowly checked for others as he walked back towards his car, holding onto a briefcase tightly in his hands.  
  
~*The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
  
On a moonless summer night*~  
  
He tied a scarf around his neck, through the briefcase into the passenger seat, and started the car towards his home.  
  
~*Raindrops on the windshield  
  
There's a storm moving in*~  
  
The clouds gathered above his car as if warning everyone that he had done something wrong. He brushed his hand though his tousled midnight black hair.  
  
~*He's headin' back from somewhere  
  
That he never should have been*~  
  
He adjusted his coat and slammed on the breaks at the stop light. The briefcase crashed against the door and opened, revealing money.  
  
~*And the thunder rolls  
  
And the thunder rolls*~  
  
The car started again as he closed the briefcase.  
  
~*Every light is burnin'  
  
In a house across town*~  
  
She twisted her blonde tresses of hair and picked up the phone quickly as it rang.  
  
~*She's pacin' by the telephone  
  
In her faded flannel gown*~  
  
Her sapphire eyes widened as her best friend told her what had happened and she dropped the phone.  
  
~*Askin' for miracle  
  
Hopin' she's not right*~ A tear rolled down her cheek as she shook with anger and sadness.  
  
~*Prayin' it's the weather  
  
That's kept him out all night*~  
  
She looked out the window and waited anxiously for her lover to return.  
  
~*And the thunder rolls  
  
And the thunder rolls*~  
  
She went back to the dining room table where everything was set for a nice dinner.  
  
~*The thunder rolls  
  
And the lightnin' strikes Another love grows cold  
  
On a sleepless night*~  
  
Her fork dug into the nicely made food and she started to eat without him. Once again.  
  
~*As the storm blows on  
  
Out of control Deep in her heart  
  
The thunder rolls*~  
  
Her eyes blinked a few times and then the tears started to come again, her mascara smeared.  
  
~*She's waitin' by the window  
  
When he pulls into the drive*~  
  
He sees her face in the window as he steps out of the car, her face sullen and weary.  
  
~*She rushes out to hold him  
  
Thankful he's alive*~  
  
He smiles as she runs to hug him but stops as she the wind picked up.  
  
~*But on the wind and rain  
  
A strange new perfume blows*~  
  
The smell of her best friend ran by her nose and takes a step back.  
  
~*And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
  
And he knows that she knows*~  
  
The wind blew his scarf off and the lightning illuminated his red neck. And she ran back into the house.  
  
~*And the thunder rolls  
  
And the thunder rolls*~  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and walked into the dining room. He noticed the table was set for two, but one of the plates was empty.  
  
~*The thunder rolls  
  
And the lightnin' strikes Another love grows cold  
  
On a sleepless night*~  
  
He set the briefcase on the table and unlatched it.  
  
~*As the storm blows on  
  
Out of control Deep in her heart  
  
The thunder rolls*~  
  
He grinned as he held up the money from the girl.  
  
~*She runs back down the hallway  
  
To the bedroom door*~  
  
Her footsteps were heard as she banged through the door and ran to the other side of the bed.  
  
~*She reaches for the pistol  
  
Kept in the dresser drawer*~  
  
She took a key and unlocked a drawer and pulls out a shiny gun.  
  
~*Tells the lady in the mirror  
  
He won't do this again*~  
  
She looked towards the mirror and loaded the gun. She vowed to her self she would not be put through this pain.  
  
~*Cause tonight will be the last time  
  
She'll wonder where he's been*~  
  
Another tear ran down her cheek as she walked into the dining room. She held up the gun and turned her head away as she hit the trigger.  
  
~*The thunder rolls  
  
And the lightnin' strikes  
  
Another love grows cold  
  
On a sleepless night*~  
  
He didn't expect this and fell right down to the floor, dead on the spot.  
  
~*As the storm blows on  
  
Out of control  
  
Deep in her heart  
  
The thunder rolls*~  
  
She dropped to her knees and cried as a large puddle of blood kept coming from her husband's chest.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
bs-chan: so....what do you think so far?? That's how they were separated, later she will fall for a gundam boy....but WHICH BOY!?!?!?! VOTE!  
  
Usagi: REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Hotaru: we want to see if this will go anywhere, so please review or email if you want.  
  
Duo: flame for all we care! We just want any kind of feedback for a different style  
  
bs-chan: it's a totally new thing for me, that y I really need your feedback  
  
-BabySerenity ^.^ http://destined.to/BabySerenity 


End file.
